


Gucci

by treasure (hookedswan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, High School, Identity Reveal, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, School, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedswan/pseuds/treasure
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has Julia O'Caan completely entranced. From his expensive cars, to his expesive clothes. This boy is a mystery that she wants to solve.AKA: Yuri starts school in Miami due to Viktor and Yuuri moving to America and he has his classmates shook because he's so luxurious.Inspired by @SkyGemSpeaks on tumblr's retirement AU





	Gucci

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out SkyGem's retirement au!!

In the beginning of October, their homeroom teacher told them they were getting a new addition to their homeroom & first period English class. Mrs. Hernandez told the class that she didn’t know much about the new student, only that he was a boy and he moved to Miami from Russia.

He arrives on a Tuesday. It’s hard to miss him, really. The matte black Mercedes-Benz SUV pulls up into the school parking lot. Julia O'Caan watches as the car stops running and a petite blonde boy with shoulder length blond hair in a french braid. Her friend, Luna, is just as entranced as her from across the walkway that leads up the the front doors of the school. Julia nudges her other friend and points to the boy. He’s carrying a backback that has some weird black, red, and pink design on it. He hoists in up onto his slim shoulders. Julia looks closely and notices the black label on the front. It’s most definitely a Marc Jacobs backpack, and it was most definitely in the triple digits price wise.

The boy holds his white hoodie over one arm and shuts his car door with the other. He shoves his car keys into the hoddie pocket and starts to walk up the steps towards the walk way.

Julia sees his full outfit when he walks near her. He’s wearing ripped light blue jeans by Dolce & Gabbana. They probably aren’t men’s jeans because they’re high waisted. Regardless Julia is sure they’re even more expensive than his backpack.

His shirt is a simple Bape t-shirt that’s half black and half camo. He walks into the school, wearing 300$ Gucci slides on his feet. Who is he? The students at their small high school may be the type who have parents that drive Lambroghinis and eat caviar on occasion, but _no_ student there has their own Mecedes-Benz, or 500$ jeans! So who is this kid?

 

Fifteen mintes later, Julia is entering homeroom. She spots her seat and there’s someone in it, it’s the boy. Great. She’s already extremely intimidated by him and she really _doesn’t_ wanna talk to him. But she knows Mrs. Hernandez will yell at her for sitting in a seat that’s not her’s. She walks up to him.

He’s typing on his phone. It’s the newest iPhone. The red one. She can tell it’s the plus because its a bit big for his small hands and it has 2 cameras, not one. The case on it is clear and theres a polaroid photo in it. It’s of him and a darkskinned boy. She feels bad about her iPhone 6.

“That’s my seat.” She says with as much confidence as she can muster, which isn’t a lot.

He stops typing and looks up slowly. “Hm?”

“My seat. You’re sitting in it. Move.”

He raises his eyebrows. Julia does too.

“Then where the fuck do I sit?” He asks. She almost didn’t understand him because, damn, he has an accent, and damn it’s _thick_. He’s Russian.

“I don’t know it’s not my problem. Now move.” She says, getting pissed off.

He glares at her and grabs his backpack off of the back of his char and gets up from the seat, leaving the room.

Finally.

When he enters again, it’s right after Mrs. Hernandez. He walks down the row of seats until he’s above her’s.

“My seat now. Move.” He smirks sarcastically.

“Wha-what?!” Julia stutters out and looks at Mrs. Hernandez.

“Move, Julia.” She sighs and gets an irritated look on her face.

“ _Da_ , Julia. Move.”

Julia rolls her eyes, sighs and gets up, taking her bag with her.

“ _Spasibo, suka._ ” The boy smirks and sits. She trudges across the classroom and sits at an empty desk.

Mrs. Hernandez starts attendance.

“Tabitha Arnold.”

“Here.” The ginger girl groans out.

“Julian Azuma.”

“He’s absent today,” someone calls out.

“Okay. Um, Will Bailey.”

“Present,” he sighs out.

Attendance contnues per usual.

“Julia O'Caan.”

“Mhm,” she waves her hand up unenthusiastically.

“Oh, and our newest addition! Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Here.”

Every one looks at him. “Yuri! How about you come up in front of the class and introduce yourself, yes?”

He groans loudly and walks to the front of the class. “ _Privet_ , I’m Yuri, I just moved here from _Sankt-Peterburg_. Sorry- I mean Saint Petersburg. I’m sixteen.”

“Thank you, Yuri! Now, do you speak Russian?”

“ _Da._ _Ya vyglyazhu zamedlennym?_ ” Yuri rolls his eys and looks at Mrs. Hernandez.

“Pardon?”

“Yeah. I speak Russian.” He walks back to his seat and plops down.

“Okay. Well let’s begin the lesson, yeah?”

There’s a few quiet groans from around the room and then Mrs. Hernandez starts talking about their writing prompt. Julia looks across the room and Yuri. He’s texting under the desk. She can’t see his face, he’s too far ahead of her, but she’s assuming he’s wearing a scowl.

 

After their lengthy lesson, the bell rings and Mrs. Hernandez passes out their homework. Julia walks to her math class on the second floor while Yuri walks to the bathroom and that’s the last she sees of him until lunch.

 

Julia gets into lunch line with Luna and their other friend, Newt. “Have you heard about that new kid yet?” Newt asks as they grab their trays. Luna answers. “Yeah, I saw him this morning. He has a Mercedes!”

“Have you, Jules?” He asks and looks to her. “Oh, uh, yeah. He’s in my homeroom and English class.”

“I heard he’s Australian.” Luna says as she grabs a cup of apple slices. Newt replies, “I heard Portugese. Which of us is right, Julia?” Newt looks at her as they exit lunch line trays of food in hand.

“Neither. He’s Russian.” They walk over to their table, to find it’s occupied by a petite blonde boy on his phone.

“Oh my God.” Luna whispers.

He looks up at them. “Your table?”

Julia nods, standing in front of her friends.

“Don’t let me stop you from sitting here. I’m going to be on my phone the whole time anyways.”

Julia sighs, realizing Yuri _isn’t_ gonna move. “Fine.”

Her friends all sit down. Julia sits next to Yuri and Luna and Newt sit across from them at the rectangular table.

Yuri leans over to his side and pulls his earbuds out of his bag and plugs them into the charger port of his phone, then outs them into his ears. Julia watches out of the corner of her eye as he types in Russian on his phone, then gets a FaceTime call.

She decides to mind her own business then and starts eating some of her chicken salad.

That lasts about twelve seconds. She looks at Yuri’s phone without turning her head. There’s a tan, Asian man on his phone. “ _Privet,_ _lyubov_.” Yuri smiles sweetly. Julia takes Russian I in school and oddly enough, she understands roughly what he said. _Hey, love_.

Yuri can _love_? That’s surprising, based on his attitude most of the time.

Yuri and his friend continue talking, Yuri even laughing a few times. The only other phrase she understands is, _soon, sunshine_.

Well she also understands when Yuri says, _one moment_ , and turns towards her, pulling an earbud out. “Oi,” his rude demeanor returns quickly, “homecoming. Can we bring students from other schools?”

“Yeah, everyone but freshman.” Julia says as she chews her food.

“And am I a freshman?” Yuri rolls his eyes.

“Eleventh grade?” She asks him, not one hundred percent clear on what grade he even _is_ in.

“ _Da_.”

“Then, no. You’re a junior.”

“What’s the date of it again?”

“The ninteenth.”

Yuri grins and whips his head back to his phone. “Beka!” He exclaims and starts talking in Russian again. Homecoming is in eleven days. Julia is going with Newt and their _other_ friend. Is Yuri bringing the boy on his phone? Presumably named Beka? (Unless that’s just another Russian word she doesn’t know.)

Lunch ends and Julia meets up with her friend, Drake and they walk to the Russian classroom. The school offers three languages, Russian, Spanish, and French. Most students pick French, probably because of how pretty it is. And Then the second most common is Spanish. Russian doesn’t even make that list.

There are fourteen kids in the Russian I class. Fourteen. In the French I there are like twenty-something and there are two French I classes. Julia originally signed up for French, but it filled up fast and she got stuck in Russian. The class knows basic things. _Hello, I love you,_ _yes, no,_ _how are you?_ And they can read Cyrillic. The class is easy, just reading the subject matter is difficult.

And since the class is so easy, Julia did not expect to see _native Russian speaker Yuri fucking Plisetsky_ in the class. It makes sense, I mean, he knows the language better than the teacher herself and he gets credits out of it, so why not take it?

Julia sits in her seat, (which, thankfully, Yuri is _not_ sitting in this time around.)

Ms. Smirnova is sitting at her desk until the second bell rings, which signifys the start of class, and then she gets up for attendance.

“Blake.”

“Carter.”

“Cole.”

“Gonzalez.”

Name after name is called off and is met with variations of “here”.

After everyone is called, she squints through her glasses to the bottom of the page. “Plisetsky.”

He doesn’t say anything, instead raising his hand to show his presence.

She looks up and at Yuri. “New student?”

He nods.

“Are you part Russian by any chance?” Smirnova asks him and he responds with actual words. “Full Russian. I was born and raised in Moskva. Or, Moscow in English.”

Smirnova looks delighted at that. You see, she isn’t full Russian. She told the class one day that her father was a Russian immigrant, but he died in a car accident when she was two. She studied Russian in college.

“Well, everyone give a warm welcome to Mr. Plisetsky and lets begin our lesson.” She claps her hands and turns around to grab the work sheet they’re gonna do. The class mumbles an unenthusiastic “ _privet, Yuri_ ” and looks to their worksheet.

Yuri, obviously finishes in less than a minute and gets up to bring it to Smirnova. She thanks him and he goes back to the desk in the back of the room. Julia watches as he grabs his hoodie and puts it on. It has a small red and white “ _Supreme_ ” logo on the front. Of course he has a Supreme hoodie. They’re 150$ so of course Yuri Plisetsky has to have one. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

Class goes by smoothly and after, Julia goes to her last class, history. She shares it with Yuri too. The class is boring, just some talk about revolutionary war. No suprise, Plisetsky doesn’t give a fuck. He’s on his phone all class playing a game. Julia clenches her jaw. Why should everyone have to work while he doesn’t? Well, it’s him who’s gonna suffer in the end. He won’t have enough credits and he’ll have to repeat all of his classes.

The bell rings and Julia snatches her bag to leave and walks to the auditorium to buy homecoming tickets. When she gets there, there are two people in line. A boy from her math class and Yuri.

Julia gets in line behind the blonde and waits. When it’s his turn he asks how much tickets are.

“Ten dollars.” Newt says, as he’s selling the tickets.

Yuri pulls a wallet out of his backpack (Louis Vitton) and pulls out a twenty. “Two.”

“Are you bringing a date?” Newt switches the sheet in the book for keeping track of ticket sales and clicks his pen.

“Yeah. I am. Is that an issue?”

Newt sighs. “What’s your name?” He gets into position to write. Newt knows his name, Julia told him. But of course Newt doesn’t want people to think he’s weird so he asks. “Yuri Plisetsky.”

Newt scribbles it down and asks for his grade.

“Eleventh.” he rolls his eyes.

“..And homeroom.”

“I don’t fucking know-”

Julia cuts him off, wanting this to go as fast as possible. “Hernandez.”

Newt scribbles that down too and looks up to Yuri.

“Name of your date.”

“He doesn’t go to this school.”

“Okay, well then just give me his name.”

“Otabek Altin.” Julia can hear the fondness in his voice, which she didn’t even think he was capable of until now.

Newt takes the twenty dollar bill and passes Yuri two tickets, writing numbers on it, and the names Yuri and Otabek.

“Thanks.” Yuri says sarcastically and walks off with his tickets.

Julia buys her’s and then leaves a moment later. When she gets into her Subaru, she sees Yuri’s Mercedes-Benz speed off, driving towards the North End, where all the mansions and beach homes are. She sighs and starts driving to her house.

 

“So, Jules,” her mom began at dinner that night.

“I am flying into Boston this weekend and I’m coming back next Tuesday. I have a meeting with the head of the Federal Dept. and It’s really important.”

“It’s Tuesday. Why are you telling me this just now?” Julia put her fork down.

“It just came up. With all that’s happening in the Middle East and with Russia and all that, the Federal Dept. in Boston thought it would be good for the branches to touch base and we can’t do it next month or in December, so now is a good time. Sorry, Jules. You’ll be okay here with by yourself, right?”

Julia sighs.”Uh, yeah I guess so, Mom.”

 

Wedsnesday brings forth even _more_ questions about Yuri. Instead of his Mercedes-Benz SUV, he shows up in a white BMW. How rich is this kid? He steps out in Yeezys and a messy-bun with his bangs hanging into his eyes. He locks his car and hoists his bag onto his shoulders, this time wearing a hoodie instead of holding it.

He walks up the walkway and into the school. Julia watches, slack jawed by his Louis Vitton-Supreme collab hoodie. That goes for almost 900$! Where does he _live_? A mega-mansion? Maybe he’s a hitman for the mafia. I mean he _is_ Russian. Maybe he’s really 21 and not 16. What if he’s undercover to scope out his next hit. Julia’s thought bubble is burst when Luna starts leading her inside. She’d been staring mindlessly at the door while everyone went inside.

In English class there’s a sub so the class gets to talk and fuck around all class. Julia decides she wants this boy’s Instagram so she can see what his life is like outside of school. She stands up from her desk and walks across the loud classroom to his desk where he’s-- unsuprisingly—on his phone.

“Hey, Yuri.” She smiles sweetly and sits in the chair that belongs to the desk in front of him. “What do you want?” He sighs, shuts his phone off and places it face down on the desk. Yuri places his chin in his hand.

“Well, y’know, we’re classmates now and we should be able to keep in touch and stuff in case one of us misses some work in Russian or in this class, y’know?”

He rolls his eyes and sighs. “Okay. My new number is 305--”

“Do you have any social media perhaps?”

Yuri’s eyes go kinda wide but then he picks up his phone and looks to her. “I’m gonna read you my username. Ready?”

She pulls her phone out of her back pocket and opens the app. She has a couple hundred followers and posts mainly pictures of Miami and her friends.

He reads off his username, something along the lines of “yusha-nikolaevich” and Julia finds him. He has a private account. It has about a hundred-ish followers and the profile photo is of what looks to be a blonde cat. She hits follow and the “Requested” pops up. Less than a second later, it turns into “Following” and she gets a notification that “юша (yusha-nikolaevich) accepted your follow request. Now you can see their photos and videos.” Then a second later, she got another notif, “юша (yusha-nikolaevich) has started following you.”

“Thanks, Yuri. Do you have snapchat?”

“No, sorry.” He said and started tapping away on his phone.

Julia looks down at his account on her phone. He has over a thousand posts, so she’ll stalk him on Instagram later on tonight.

She’s about to ask him a question regarding homecoming, but his phone buzzes before she can. Yuri sighs and rolls his eyes before grabbing his bag and phone. “I’m leaving, bye.”

“You’ve been here for an hour.” She deadpans.

“Bye.” He says and talks to the sub before walking out.

Julia sighs and walks back over to her seat. She starts studying Russian sentence structures to pass the time.

 

That night, around 10pm, Julia in freshly showered and in her pajamas, cuddled up in bed with an episode of Catfish playing on her TV. Her phone is plugged in, charging and she has her earbuds in, ready to stalk Yuri Plisetsky’s instagram account.

She pulls it up. Before she begins looking at the photos, she hits his followers list. Number one on there is a verified account. @otabek+altin. She taps it. He has a couple hundred thousand followers, his bio is in english and it talks about how his new remix is out on iTunes, and then there’s a buisness email. He only has 4 posts. One of a city, which is location tagged to be Almaty, Kazakhstan. One of him, in a Guuci hat and a black hoodie, it’s a mirror selfie taken in what looks to be a big bedroom with rumpled bed sheets and tall celings. The third is a picture of a cat, with the caption saying “потя” with a heart emoji.

Julia quickly reads it, figuring out it means Potya.

The final one is a sky view of Almaty, just posted. There’s a plane wing visible on the side of the image. The caption of that one reads “Miami bound.” It was posted four minutes ago.

This is the boy Yuri is taking to Homecoming? Julia taps out of his profile and then clicks on the second profile on his list. The profile photo is of a Chinese boy with messy brown hair and a sweet smile. She quickly clicks out of it because everything is in Chinese. Then is a Mexican boy named Leo who’s profile is in Spanish.

She stops looking on that list after the forth profile, a young woman with short red hair and dark roots named Mila.

The most recent photo on Yuri’s account is of him. It’s a selfie, shoulders and up. He has in earbuds and his hair is down, flowing around his face and just brushing his shoulders. He has a scowl on his face. The next most recent is a Triller video to some PnB Rock song. Yuri is accompanied by Otabek Altin. They aren’t in Miami because there’s snow outside falling. They’re being goofy and laughing while the music plays. It’s a cute video. The caption says “tbt”.

Julia scrolls down some, Yuri is in an airport bathroom and he’s wearing jogger-sweatpants with a black t-shirt that has a tiger on it. The caption says “moving to the us today.”

She scrolls down some more to find him dancing to an Uber Everywhere remix. The caption stated very clearly that the remiz is by Otabek Altin and that everyone needs to go buy it right now.

Another photo is tagged Barcelona, and its of a Cartier braclet, hashtagged “tbt.”

One is of a big, beach front mansion with a tennis court and an enormous pool. There’s a gazebo under some cheery blossom trees in the gardon on one side. The photo is a sky view picture, so she can see all of the different levels and windows and the _massive_ garage that must fit at least 40 cars. The caption says, “Katsuki and Viktor decided to buy a huge mansion with 14 bedrooms, a professional tennis court, a 50 car garage, a 10 foot deep pool that’s on the coast of Miami with a fucking sauna (!!) instead of an apartment for three people, a dog, and a cat. They’re annoying as fuck.

Yuri Plisetsky lives in a mansion with his parents and their pets. No wonder he has 2+ cars and hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of clothes. His mommy and daddy spoil him. Julia lives in an apartment in the suburbs while Plisetsky lives in a mansion worth _millions_ and he’s ungrateful? What a dick. Maybe his parents work and leave the country a lot and that’s why he’s so angry all the time.

She finds another picture of his cat. The caption says, “my potya” in Russian.

The last photo she looks at before going to bed is a candid of him laughing in South Korea. The filter makes the trees pop.

 

Friday, she doesn’t go to school. Her mom lets her stay home because she’s leaving that day. At 3:30PM they leave for the airport. The car ride is quiet. Julia listens to music.

When they get there they sit together in the waiting area. But something gets Julia’s attention. It’s Yuri. He’s in his Gucci slides and some torn, knee length shorts. He seems to be looking for someone. It’s 4PM and a flight just landed.

It’s easy to tell when Yuri spots the person he’s looking for, because he yells out, “Beka!” And takes off running. Julia watches as he gets lifted off his feet by Otabek Altin and spun around. When he gets put down again, they kiss. Julia hears them talk, but she can’t hear what they’re saying.

“Hey, I’m gonna go now, ok?” Julia looks to her mom, who is pickig up her suitcase and carry-on.

“Yeah, ok. Bye, I love you. See you Tuesday.” They hug and her mom goes off to where she boards and Julia takes the car keys from her to leave. Out of the corner of her eye, she watches as Yuri and Otabek enter the SUV and drive off.

Saturday is filled with Instagram posts on Yuri’s account. Various videos and pictures of him with Otabek. In some they kiss, in some they hug and in some they don’t touch at all. There’s a photo of him in a tennis skirt, a polo and a visor hat while on his private tennis court. How could a boy look _so hot and pretty_ in a skirt?

Another one is an underwater shot of his and his man candy kissing underwater in his pool. There’s also a photo of Yuri smiling in front of a 12 foot tall window that overlooks his own private stretch of beach.

Sunday is filled with photos of Yuri in various suits. The location is tagged as a Gucci store.

Monday, she goes back to school and Yuri is being driven in a Rolls Royce. He leans over and kisses Otabek. When he gets out and starts walking towards the school, he has messy sex hair and a wild look in his eye that says, “yeah. I just got fucked. Deal with it.”

When he walks by Julia, she sees a deep purple hickey below his ear.

On the night of the dance, Yuri pulls in in a rose gold Ferrari, driven by Otabek. They walk into the school, arms linked. There are more than a _few_ stares.

The night goes by in a blur, with Yuri taking more than enough videos to make a film with og him and Otabek doing various things from dancing to kissing. Luna makes a comment on how Yuri’s suit is Gucci and his date’s is Prada,

In the weeks after the dance, Yuri disappears from school for days at a time. Up until April when he finally starts going to school regularly again.

Nobody asks him any questions.

One day during Homeroom, Julia decides she wants to know what the fuck is up.

“Hey. You. Why haven’t you been here since like right after the dance?”

“Why do _you_ need to know?” He glares at her.

“Because. We had to work together on that stupid poster for Russian and you _missed the whole week we had to work on it_. You’re never here. Is your boyfriend taking up all your time now?” She spits out.

Yuri tilts his head. “Google me.”

“Pardon?”

“Come on strawberry shortcake. Do it.”

Julia pushes her red locks of hair out of her face and sits down in the chair in front of Yuri’s desk.

Julia types in Y-U-R-I- P-L-I-S-E-T-S-K-Y.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment? ;)


End file.
